


Joking

by pocchan



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, big brothers know everything
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocchan/pseuds/pocchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I due fratelli restarono lì ad osservarlo sparire tra quello sciame di persone prima di entrare nella taverna. I loro compagni, già mezzi ubriachi, li accolsero tra abbracci e saluti sgridandoli per il ritardo. Una volta seduti alla grande tavolata con due bicchieri colmi di vino rosso davanti a loro, Ezio si rivolse a Federico.<br/>“Ah, grazie ancora. Se tu non avessi improvvisato con quella battuta… sarei ancora lì fuori ad ascoltare le fandonie di Vieri!”<br/>“Figurati. Dovere di fratello maggiore.” Mormorò prima di bere un sorso di vino e sussurrare con un sorriso “Mpf… battuta.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joking

**Author's Note:**

> Ezio/Vieri is probably my favourite pairing, even if no one seems to appreciate it *sad* I wrote this story for a friend. Nothing serious.  
> Just in Italian because my English is so bad T-T
> 
> Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft.

Era una piacevole serata quella che stava per iniziare nella magica città di Firenze. Il sole stava ormai sparendo per lasciare spazio all’oscurità della notte e le strette strade gremite di gente iniziavano ad illuminarsi grazie alle varie fiaccole. Sebbene la maggior parte dei fiorentini si fosse già ritirato nelle proprie case, la cittadina era affollata come durante il giorno. Poeti e monaci avevano lasciato spazio a cortigiane, ladri e giovani impazienti di divertirsi. Alcuni si incontravano di fronte alla famosa chiesa di Santa Maria del Fiore, altri nelle tante taverne.

Un giovane sui diciassette anni stava saltando da un tetto all’altro cercando con lo sguardo proprio una di quelle taverne. Si arrampicò sul camino di una residenza a due piani e si fermò lì per guardarsi incontro. Gli occhi vispi e scuri setacciavano le migliaia di strade del centro per un segno, uno stendardo che gli indicasse la via. Solitamente il ragazzo aveva un ottimo senso dell’orientamento e conosceva a memoria ogni singolo dettaglio della sua città natale ma, sfortunatamente, quella sera aveva incontrato troppe guardie sui tetti ed era stato obbligato a fare molte deviazioni che lo avevano confuso.Una piccola bandiera verde smeraldo posta su un tetto poco lontano fece apparire un sorriso sulle sue labbra, adornate da una ferita non ancora rimarginata. 

Decise di continuare in strada il proprio cammino e lanciò uno sguardo sulla strada sottostante. Un piccolo carro colmo di fieno era stato abbandonato proprio sotto a quell’edificio. Che colpo di fortuna, pensò scendendo dal camino e avvicinandosi al ciglio dell’abitazione. Prese un bel respiro e, come gli era stato insegnato sin da bambino, si tuffò nel vuoto aprendo le braccia.La piacevole sensazione dell’aria fredda che gli spostava i capelli color nocciola dal viso non durò molto poiché dopo pochi secondi il ragazzo sprofondò nel pungente e fastidioso fieno del carro.Uscì dal quel rifugiò e, scrollandosi di dosso i fili d’erba giallognoli, si incamminò verso Il Gufo fortunato, il punto d’incontro previsto quella sera.

La taverna era piuttosto piccola ma accogliente. Il nome era stato scelto dalla moglie del proprietario, una donna che amava i rapaci e che si era divertita a decorare l’osteria con statue, disegni e quadri raffiguranti gufi e civette. Ad un primo sguardo il luogo poteva sembrare inquietante ma l’atmosfera familiare e la cordialità delle persona che lo frequentavano rendevano Il Gufo fortunato uno dei posti più belli in cui trovarsi.

Percorse un piccolo vialetto nella penombra e finalmente intravide la strada insegna ritraente un gufo che teneva nel becco un quadrifoglio. A pochi metri dalla taverna, rallentò il passo e forse fu quello il suo errore. Una voce fin troppo conosciuta e spesso evitata lo fece fermare definitivamente.

“Oh, pensavo di aver visto solo un enorme topo superarmi e invece era quel cane maledetto… Ezio Auditore!” esclamò la voce superba e altisonante che apparteneva ad un giovane dai capelli neri come la pece e gli occhi altrettanto scuri. 

Con un sospiro, Ezio si voltò mostrando il sorriso più raggiante e falso che riuscisse a creare. Allargò le braccia con fare bonario e si rivolse al suo interlocutore. “Vieri, mio caro amico, che ci fai a quest’ora nelle pericolose strade di Firenze?” domandò scherzosamente prima di notare che il ragazzo era da solo “Senza i tuoi compagni o, per meglio dire, bambinaie!”

Vieri de Pazzi, nemico d’infanzia di Ezio, digrignò i denti come un animale. “Non fare tanto il saccente, Auditore. Anche tu sei solo.”

“Io non ho paura di mettere il naso fuori di casa senza qualcuno che mi prenda per mano!” esclamò Ezio trattenendo una risatina.

“E poi non è solo.” Una terza voce si intromise e un giovanotto molto più alto degli altri due superò Vieri per fermarsi di fianco ad Ezio.

“Federico!” 

“Un altro Auditore! Spuntano come funghi!” disse esasperato Vieri verso nessuno in particolare.

Federico Auditore lo ignorò preferendo rivolgere la propria attenzione al fratello. “Scusa il ritardo, ma nostro padre ha avuto la bella idea di farmi incontrare alcuni funzionari da Lucca e sai bene quanto possano essere tediosi e lenti nel parlare gli anziani.”

Ezio rise con lui prima di mormorare “Non sapevo che madonna Laura si potesse già considerare anziana e soprattutto non ero a conoscenza del fatto che lavorasse come funzionario.”

“Ah, non ti si può nascondere nulla!” esclamò con fare drammatico il fratello maggiore prima di appoggiare una mano sulla sua spalla “Allora, entriamo? Ho bisogno di riprendere le forze…”

“Stavo per farlo quando una pulce…” indicò con un movimento della testa il giovane de’ Pazzi “… mi ha distratto.”

“Mi ero dimenticato che fosse qui.” Ammise con finto dispiacere Federico “Fratellino, ti ha forse detto per quale motivo ti sta infastidendo questa volta?”

Ma prima che Ezio potesse rispondere, Vieri si intromise. Il volto mostrava che aveva perso la calma parecchi minuti fa, offeso dall’essere ignorato da quei due scarafaggi. “Te lo dico subito il motivo. Ho una faccenda da sistemare con il tuo… fratellino!”

“Che faccenda?” domandò curioso Ezio. Sapeva ormai che il suo antagonista trovava le più assurde motivazioni per attaccar briga e litigare.

“Sì, che faccenda?” ripeté Federico altrettanto incuriosito.

Vieri sbuffò come la questione fosse stata ovvia. “Ieri non mi ha fatto proprio piacere quella battuta su mia sorella!” sbottò agitando le mani come un pazzo.

“Davvero? Mi dispiace.” Mormorò con falso rimorso “Peccato che a Viola sia piaciuta molto quando gliel’ho raccontata questo pomeriggio!”

“Ezio…” sussurrò il fratello maggiore portandosi una mano sulla fronte e immaginando come sarebbe andata a finire quella conversazione.

“Taci, maiale che non sei altro!” urlò quasi il ragazzo dai capelli corvini mentre stringeva i pugni “So benissimo che non è la prima volta che inventi maldicenze sulla virtù di mia sorella! Esigo le tue pubbliche scuse!”

“Ascolta, Vieri…” cominciò Ezio con aria esausta “…non ho voglia di parlare o dartele di santa ragione stasera. Voglio solo incontrarmi con i miei amici, bere, mangiare, divertirmi e tornarmene a casa.”

Vieri aprì la bocca per rispondere ma il giovane Auditore lo interruppe “Posso aver detto alcune cose su Viola –vere o false che fossero- ma chi sei tu per venirmi a parlare di onore e scuse? Ti ho udito commentare in maniera veramente poco dignitosa le scollature degli abiti di mia sorella Claudia in passato!”

“Non è la stessa cosa!” ringhiò quasi l’altro infuriato. Come osava dire certe cose? Non aveva nemmeno mai guardato quella scrofa di Claudia Auditore!

“Sì, invece. Ora tornatene a casa a farti coccolare dalla tua bambinaia e lasciami in pace per stasera.” Dichiarò infine Ezio passandosi una mano tra i capelli scuri e leccando appena la ferita sulle labbra che ancora lo infastidiva. Un gesto che il dottore gli aveva detto di evitare e che attirò immediatamente lo sguardo di Vieri.

Fu un’occhiata veloce quella del ragazzo, che abbassò subito la testa, ma che gli occhi attenti di Federico Auditore registrarono senza alcun problema. Vide chiaramente l’incertezza nel giovane, il rossore sulle guance che tutti avrebbero pensato fosse causato dalla rabbia. Prima che il giovane de’ Pazzi potesse rispondere all’ultima provocazione, Federico parlò.

“Oh, oh… adorabile. Il piccolo Pazzerello è geloso.” Ridacchiò facendo voltare entrambi i ragazzi.

“Che?” domandò il fratello alzando un sopracciglio.

“Che cazzo stai dicendo, Auditore?” chiese Vieri che non riusciva a capire a cosa si stesse riferendo “Come potrei essere geloso di lui… di voi? Io ho tutto!”

Federico gli sorrise, ma si rivolse a Ezio. “Lui non vuole difendere sua sorella. Vuole essere al suo posto.”

Il più giovane dei due Auditore corrucciò la fronte non capendo ancora di cosa stesse parlando mentre Vieri sbiancò assimilando perfettamente l’insinuazione dell’uomo.

“È geloso del fatto che tu abbia… giocato con lei e non con lui.” Spiegò infine nella maniera più delicata possibile.

“Oh” fu tutto quello che Ezio disse prima di guardare perplesso il fratello “Davvero? È un…”

“Come… come ti permetti!” gracchiò Vieri riprendendosi dallo shock iniziale.

Federico si limitò a ghignare come al suo solito “Non ti preoccupare, Vieri.Basterà farlo ubriacare e vedrai che non gli farà molta differenza avere te o Viola nel suo letto.”

“Federico!” esclamò Ezio con un’espressione disgustata.

Vieri boccheggiò come un pesce fuor d’acqua per qualche secondo prima di rispondergli. “Vaffanculo, Auditore! Ti farò arrestare per questa tua mancanza di rispetto! Ti farò mettere in prigione e…” continuò a maledirlo mentre correva via tra la folla ignara di tutto.

I due fratelli restarono lì ad osservarlo sparire tra quello sciame di persone prima di entrare nella taverna. I loro compagnia, già mezzi ubriachi, li accolsero tra abbracci e saluti sgridandoli per il ritardo. Una volta seduti alla grande tavolata con due bicchieri colmi di vino rosso davanti a loro, Ezio ridendo parlò a Federico.

“Ah, grazie ancora. Se tu non avessi improvvisato con quella battuta… sarei ancora lì ad ascoltare le fandonie di Vieri!”

“Figurati. Dovere di fratello maggiore.” Mormorò prima di bere un sorso di vino e sussurrare con un sorriso “Già… battuta.”

 **Fine.**


End file.
